


I have reached the bottom, I don't try to get sober.

by BittersweetMirror



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Internal Monologue, Missing Persons, Self-Denial, sober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetMirror/pseuds/BittersweetMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[xFrench Summary x]<br/>Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de cet écrit. L'idée me vient après avoir entendu Sober, de Lord of the Lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have reached the bottom, I don't try to get sober.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneShot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShot/gifts).



> Il s'agit d'un one-shot.  
> La chanson qui m'a inspirée est Sober, de Lord of the Lost, écrit Chris Harms.  
> Here are the lyrics: 
> 
> I have reached the bottom.  
> I can't see the sky.  
> I am down so low,  
> wanna be so hight. 
> 
> I'm not strong enough for love.  
> I am trying to get sober.  
> I can never get enough.  
> I am trying to get in touch.  
> Not just waiting till it's over.
> 
> I have reached the bottom.  
> I have touched the ground.  
> All my plan forgotten.  
> All my courage down.
> 
> I'm not strong enough for love.  
> I am trying to get sober.  
> I can never get enough.  
> I am trying to get in touch.  
> Not just waiting till it's over.
> 
> All these empty faces.  
> They're just walking by.  
> I don't even care.  
> I can't even cry.
> 
> I'm not strong enough for love.  
> I am trying to get sober.  
> I can never get enough.  
> I am trying to get in touch.  
> Not just waiting till it's over.

Son poing s'enfonce dans le mur juste devant lui, en un grand coup sec et bruyant. Il l'y laisse un long moment, et tout son bras tremble. Il a les yeux bas, rivé vers le sol encore humide de toutes les larmes qu'il a versé. Il est agenouillé par terre, n'ose plus bouger tant sa douleur le paralyse, l'achève, le détruit toujours plus chaque jour. Il se mord violemment la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer davantage. C'est moche, un homme qui pleure. Ça ne se fait pas. Un homme, ça doit être fort. Ça ne doit pas se laisser couler à la moindre défaite.

Mais cette fois, c'est trop. Il n'en peut plus. Il ne veut plus. Il veut juste partir, se taillader jusqu’à ne plus se sentir, dormir à jamais, ne plus se réveiller, rester seul avec son indescriptible douleur. Rien que l'idée le tue. C'est comme si on avait décidé de lui arracher brusquement la seule chose qui lui aurait permis de remonter la pente, de parvenir à trouver un sens à sa vie. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Ça constituait son plus grand rêve, son obsession jour et nuit. Et là, là... Il colle son front au mur, tremble de tout son corps. Et il est seul, seul avec cette douleur infâme. Seul avec ses larmes de détresse. Seul avec tout ce qui le fait dépérir de la manière la plus horrible qui soit à mesure que le temps passe.

Il n'y croit pas. Ça ne peut pas être ça. Pas lui. Il est parfait, il ne peut pas... **Non. Il refuse d'y croire.**

Dans un effort surhumain pour se détacher du mur, il dirige son regard vide d'homme que la vie vient de mettre à genou une fois de trop vers le feuillet qui gît à deux mètres de lui. Il n'ose pas le prendre pour vérifier une ultime fois. Il n'ose pas regarder la vérité en face... Et sa femme? Que dira sa femme? Cette idée le ronge. Tout en une fois, il se met à penser qu'elle restait uniquement pour ça, pour.. Il va encore finir seul. Il ne veut pas. Non, elle n'a pas le droit de l'abandonner pour ça... D'office, il se met à imaginer les pires scénarios, les pires moyens qu'elle aurait de lui annoncer qu'elle le quitte, et ça réduit au néant toutes ses dernières forces.

Après avoir lutté contre les larmes qui lui brûlent les yeux en menaçant de sortir, il finit par se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine - il ne sait pas vraiment comment, d’ailleurs. Alcool. C'est la seule chose qu'il veut. Boire pour oublier. Alcool. Alcool. Alcool. Sa seule consolation dans son agonie. Il veut se saouler jusqu'à ne plus se rappeler de son nom. Cette idée tourne et tourne dans sa tête. Il tente de se relever en s'aidant du mur, prend la direction de l'armoire où sont rangées les bouteilles qui lui permettent de se consoler l'espace de quelque heures, parfois quelques jours... Il attrape la première qui lui passe entre les doigts, Martini, et s'appuie au comptoir, boit de longues gorgées jusqu'à ce que cela lui brûle la gorge. Il repose la bouteille, toujours contre le comptoir comme s'il craignait tomber et jette la tête en arrière.

 

«qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça, hein? Pourquoi moi?... Putain.. », lâche-t-il avec une profonde amertume dans la voix, comme s'il espérait qu'on lui réponde. C'est un choc, cette annonce. Un choc si grand qu'il ne pense même pas s'en remettre. Il reprend du Martini.

 

_«... I have reached the bottom.. I can't see the sky... I am down so low, wanna be so high. I'm not strong enough for love. I am trying to get sober. I can never get enough...»_

Il tient quelque chose. Le texte pour un nouveau morceau. Un morceau qu'il sera le seul à jouer, le seul à comprendre réellement. Son agonie lui sert à quelque chose, finalement... Il attrape un stylo dans le tiroir, marche jusqu'à attraper le feuillet coupable de sa souffrance, le tourne pour avoir une page blanche et rédige d'une écriture un peu tremblante les quelques lignes qu'il s'est répété mentalement pour ne pas les oublier. Il les regarde, les contemple, se mord la lèvre... Comment va-t-il survivre après ça? Il attrape les feuilles, le stylo, la bouteille et se traine jusqu'au salon, parce qu'il sait que ses jambes ne le maintiendront pas longtemps debout. Il s'y assied sans force, se colle au dossier du divan, rédige. Longtemps, il garde ses yeux rivés sur le texte qui lui glisse entre les doigts comme de l'eau. Même dans le pire des états, la pire des situations, il écrit, il bosse, il se libère, il rend sa douleur plus supportable en la libérant sur sa page. Mais, dans le fond, est-elle vraiment plus supportable?

 

**Non. C'est juste la repousser à plus tard.**


End file.
